


#鬼泣#VD#醉酒#

by Ninawan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:19:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninawan/pseuds/Ninawan
Summary: 但丁以为自己和兄长的半魔体质是不会喝醉的。直到他们就酒量问题再次发生了争执。





	#鬼泣#VD#醉酒#

**Author's Note:**

> *有私设，家庭友好沙雕向的NC17【？  
> *简单来说就是喝酒上床

    实际上首先提出来让两个人喝酒的是尼禄。

    不知道为什么某一天饭桌上谈论的对象就突然扯到了酒，鉴于没人见过大家喝醉的样子，所以或多或少都有些好奇。崔西表示自己是恶魔，对酒精这种东西完全免疫，倒是还挺想体验一下人类所说的“微醺”的感觉。

    随后蕾蒂立马反驳说她喝多了的样子绝对比现在还疯狂，肯定会丢死脸，紧接着成为大家的笑话。蕾蒂说她倒是不介意见识一下。不等崔西说什么，她又立马把矛头转向了尼禄，说他平常看起来是个行径恶劣的小孩，不知道喝酒之后会不会变成乖狗狗，她打赌但丁肯定会很喜欢乖狗狗一样的尼禄。

    “有个不闹腾的侄子当然好，”但丁撇撇嘴说，“不过你就不觉得会有哪里不对劲吗？”

    没人觉得不对劲（除了姬莉叶，因为她平常看见的尼禄跟这描述的其实差不多），甚至崔西也幸灾乐祸地想看到底是个什么样子。想象一下平常动辄朝人竖中指，嘴里经常蹦脏字还喜欢冷嘲热讽的家伙红着脸颊，含含糊糊地跟你撒娇，就算是这世界上最狠的两个女人也会招架不住然后怜悯之心泛滥。

    “说不定会耍耍酒疯。”

    “或者抱着姬莉叶不放。” 

    “想不到你还挺可爱的，尼禄。”

    接着妮可加入了话题，她们开始在莫名其妙的想象里描绘这个年轻恶魔猎人的样子，弄得桌子对面的但丁一脸听不下去的表情，不知道到底应该觉得好笑还是尴尬。说真的，一个不跟他抬杠只会顺着人来的形象还是让它停留在想象里面吧，但愿他喝醉的时候只会嚣张得更凶。

    这次事件中心的主角虽然并没有体验过酒精摄入过量的感觉，但是他更想把重点放在从刚刚就一言不发的维吉尔身上。

    实际上一般的用餐时刻维吉尔也不怎么说话，从来都是安静地吃着自己的东西，饭量小的就像一个10岁男孩在为难地吃花椰菜，并且还一丝不苟地遵循餐桌礼仪。尼禄经常会怀疑这两口饭到底为什么能撑起那具快两米的身体的消耗，后来他意识到也许维吉尔只是因为礼貌而参加家庭餐桌环节，斯巴达家族的恶魔并不需要多少人类食物，这也解释了为什么尼禄自己似乎也对食物缺乏该有的兴趣。

    此外，从他那张平静的脸上判断不出他到底有没有在听桌上进行的话题，不过维吉尔有的时候会跟着大家一起笑，虽然那个仅仅上扬了唇角的笑容看上去有点毛骨悚然，但好歹也算给出反应了。

    现在也不例外，他的视线会落在说话人的身上，还一边防着但丁伸过来抢他盘子里食物的手。他们两个人只要坐在一起，但丁就总是不肯好好吃他自己的东西，可能偷窃兄长本就少的可怜的食物刺激又能带来成就感，大家已经目睹他的手被餐刀插在桌子上好几次了，但他还是一如既往没有罢休。

    尼禄在一旁不动声色地看着自己的父亲。话题来到酒的话，他实际上很轻易就能想象出来但丁喝醉了肯定还是一副吊儿郎当的模样，而如果是维吉尔就不一样了。不论是嚣张地耍酒疯、变软变乖或者干脆醉到呼呼大睡，都是一副让人极其期待的画面；甚至第二天还能成为调侃和嘲笑他的素材。怎么会没人提到灌醉这对兄弟呢？

    也是，尼禄琢磨了一下，如果质疑他们之中任何一个人的酒量，大概率就会引发一次争冠之战，不知道会发展成什么样一团糟的情景。不过他本着看热闹不嫌事大的原则，就算打架打到拆房子拆的也是事务所，所以决定委婉地提出这件事。

    “你们就不好奇维吉尔喝醉了什么样吗？”

    于是尼禄冷不丁说，假装自己刚刚没一直盯着父亲看。

    “什么，你想看你老爸喝酒吗？”但丁立马做出了反应，一脸兴奋地前倾身体，“不愧是……”

    “看他们喝多了互殴吗？还是别了，你怎么不问问这事务所的意见？”崔西打断但丁道。

    “才不会‘喝多’呢。”他快速地反驳说。

    “就你？完全是不懂节制的家伙。”

    “就不允许我对酒精免疫？”但丁笑着紧盯崔西，“就算要醉也不会是我。”

    维吉尔立马把手上的叉子放下了。

    “你是在暗示我会醉？”

    但丁敏锐地注意到了兄长因为自己带着挑衅意味的话而产生的微妙情绪变化，他侧了侧身好面对维吉尔，然后挂着笑意缓缓解释。

    “谁知道呢。你从来没喝过酒，没准一杯就倒。”

    “你也没有。”他陈述道。

    桌上爆开火药味立即盖过了姬莉叶刚烤出来的肉桂苹果派味道。维吉尔面无表情，冷冰冰地与但丁对视，而后者只是表面嘴角上翘，实际上手里的餐刀已经快要被拦腰握断了。

    “你要跟我吵这个，维吉尔？”

    “吵？不。”他淡淡地说，“不如付诸实践。”

    一瞬间桌上除了但丁以外的所有人都以为他们两个下一秒就要掏出武器开始干架，于是紧张地护好了自己还没吃两口的苹果派让尼禄做好随时过去劝架的准备。

    “你想怎么计量？”但丁没有理会餐桌另一侧的骚动，全神贯注地询问着自己的兄长，就好似他们在每句话里面都要角力一样。

    “只要标准相同。现在通行什么单位？”

    “毫升。”

    说真的，他们应该选更大的单位。比如升或加仑，那样就不会出现目前这种数字又大又难记住的情景。不过好在两个人的数字基本进展完全相同，而且裁判们表示看的都有点无聊了。

    “每人10830毫升。平均的酒精浓度是4.6%，相当于498.18毫升无水乙醇。”崔西百无聊赖地撑在吧台边上报出最新的一次计算，然后招呼酒保过来继续加酒，“说真的，我觉得你们两个人就能喝光给一个啤酒节供应的啤酒。”

    最终综合口感和方便获取等各方面因素，他们还是选择了啤酒。从维吉尔和但丁两个人从早上十点钟出门踏进第一家开始营业的酒吧开始，这场战役到现在为止整整持续了十二个小时。他们今日的全部食物摄入就只有啤酒。鉴于二人互不相让，都不允许让对方做裁判，他们只好请蕾蒂和崔西过来监督，还是但丁答应了请女士们吃一周的冰激凌她们才勉强同意，实际上刚开始看热闹的时候还兴奋得不得了呢。而尼禄是自愿跟过来的，每到一个酒吧他就坐到隔着二人一个座位的地方去要一杯当季时令果汁沉默着观察但丁和维吉尔的这场战事。

    “我真不知道你们的膀胱是什么做的。”蕾蒂抿着嘴唇笑眯眯地问道，“光是这么短的时间里喝下十升液体就够受的了，这还是冒着泡泡的啤酒呢。”

    维吉尔不打算回答，他一言不发地盯着自己面前刚刚端上来的一杯新的淡橙黄色液体，那里面还能听到里面气泡爆裂的细小声音，然后他修长的手指就攀上了杯把，缓缓握住了它。

    但丁坐在他旁边，偏头过来看了一眼，然后伏在吧台把脸垫在自己的小臂上面，好在这个角度下看见维吉尔的眼睛。

    “怎么，已经喝不下了吗？”

    “给我施加压力并不会给你带来胜利。”他的兄长瞥了人一眼，似笑非笑地说，“你的耳根已经开始发红了。我想应该不是因为对着酒保的原因吧？”

    “他长得挺帅的。我看不输维吉尔哦。”崔西故意插进来一句，接着遭到了维吉尔一记冷淡的扫视。

    但丁的耳朵尖确实不明显地泛着淡淡的红色，有弥漫到脸颊上来的意味，竟然煞是好看。他注意到对方收敛着在仔细盯着那些发红的位置看，没有起来，胳膊蹭着吧台又凑过去了一点。

    维吉尔并不为所动，他板着腰在吧台高脚木凳上面坐得端正，把视线挪回到啤酒杯上，端起它一饮而尽。那是一个五百毫升的大玻璃杯，刚刚打出的啤酒泡沫异常丰富，因为喝的太快于是在人上唇边残留下一层白色。

    但丁立马就注意到了这一点，看着那个像胡子一样的泡沫痕迹笑起来。

    “你在干什么，但丁？掩饰你已经喝不下的事实吗？”崔西和蕾蒂早就在旁边意会地相互挤眼睛了，而他脸上依旧挂着一本正经的表情，好像并不打算在意唇上的痕迹。然后招手向酒保索要一张餐巾纸。

    “用不着。”但丁立马替维吉尔做了决定，然后在场的三个人眼睁睁看见他伸出两根手指沿着对方的唇瓣蹭过去，把泡沫全部抹掉了。还没等谁反应过来这个过于亲密的动作哪里不对劲的时候，维吉尔就立马抬起手来擒住了但丁裸露的腕部。

    气氛瞬间就被一百八十度拧转。他们僵持在那里，谁都没有先开口。

    时间缓慢流动的时候让人如坐针毡，两个当事人的情绪都隐藏得挺好，毫不避讳地对视着彼此。如果不是远处的尼禄先撑着吧台边沿把椅子推开站起来了的话，他们应该能保持那个该死的姿势一晚上。

    “胜负已定。”尼禄有点不自在地走过来背对着他们嘟囔道，“虽然我不想承认，但是看起来维吉尔赢了。”

    但丁喉咙里哼了一声，他抬起身来挣脱了手腕上的束缚，满不在意地拽过了自己那一杯同样满满当当的饮料，仰起脖子把它们一股脑喝了进去，然后用手背蹭蹭嘴边。

    “看上去你比我还着急分个胜负呢，小子。”他摇摇头说，“你对这场比赛抱的心态也太天真了。”

    维吉尔把手重新安放回吧台，看起来像是勾起了唇角，然后抬起眼皮看向尼禄。

    “你还在期待我喝多了是什么样吗？——我认为倒不太可能发生。”

    直到我开始觉得继续待在这里是个自找尴尬的行为之前，是的。尼禄在心里不满意地嚷嚷了一下，最后还是没把话说出来。

    “我不想继续看着两个蠢货相互……”他舔了舔下唇斟酌着用词，不知道该怎么隐晦又到位地描述这种尴尬境地。

    “毕竟他们也持续这么喝了十几个小时了。”崔西帮他说道，“全城的酒吧没准都走得差不多了。十升。得有不止一桶了吧？”

    “既然来了就得做好没完没了的准备。”蕾蒂在一旁吃着小份薯角无所谓道。

    “也总比他们在事务所折腾好。”崔西紧接着补充。

    尼禄越发觉得自己好像根本期待错了某些事情。

    “行吧。”他耸耸肩转回去抱起手臂，“那你们打算怎么结束？”

    “我们不缺时间。”维吉尔语气淡淡地笑道。

    “真该死……我就不该提出这个建议。”尼禄咬牙切齿地说。

    但丁看起来好像还挺享受这个过程。实际上也没人知道但丁到底是不是在乎输赢，还是只是不想在争执里面占下风承认维吉尔是对的。至少现在看起来他们两个人都没觉得喝下这么多啤酒是个严重的负担，除了但丁看上去有点耳朵发红以外。

    “怎么判断清醒？”尼禄于是问道，“像但丁这样——他耳根都红了。你也看见了。”

    “只要还能继续喝。标准是数字，这是我们一开始说好的。”

    尼禄嘁了一声。他现在开始逐渐明白为什么但丁和维吉尔一场战斗能够纠缠到现在。这两个傻子明明实力相当但就是不想彼此认可——就像小孩一样。

    但丁看着对方，然后他的视线扫过两位女士，思索了一会儿。

    “不如我们记住数字等到下次。”他把手放在维吉尔肩膀上说，“裁判们挺累的呢。”

    维吉尔的嘴唇紧抿，然后缓缓地从吧台前面站起身来，微收下颌表示赞同。

    不知道是不是酒精堆积得多了对半魔人体质或多或少也有影响，因为但丁跟着起来的时候趔趄了一下然后差点栽倒，被维吉尔眼疾手快一把捞住了。后者脸上第一次露出了明显可见的笑容。

    “看来你输了，弟弟。”他把但丁捞在臂弯里面，站的板直，语气里带着刻意压制的幸灾乐祸，“你都站不稳了。”

    但丁笑眯眯地撑着他的大臂找回平衡，但是并没有挣脱对方：“标准是数字。这是你自己同意的。”

    维吉尔抬了抬眉毛把人放开，整理了一下大衣领口和袖子往后撤，空中召出阎魔刀想要割开一个传送空间。结果被但丁直接揪住衣服。

    “你要干什么？逃走了吗？”他语气急促，敏感地催问道。

    另外三个人跟着紧张起来。维吉尔在酒吧拔刀就算了，万一两个人酒后开始误会，这地方的赔偿金怕是避免不了要交的。

    “传送门可以带我们回去。”维吉尔蹙眉看了他一眼，“你反应这么大干什么？”

    但丁没说话。他抓着维吉尔不肯放手，此刻酒吧的顾客包括酒保几乎都在不动声色地注意着这边提着一把已经出鞘的日本武士刀的银发男子，气氛就像一根绷起来的丝线。

    “但丁。”他的兄长放缓了语气叫他的名字，“似乎你是真的喝多了。”

    “我挺清醒的。我就是不喜欢看你消失在那个该死的空间里——”

    对方吞咽了一下，然后没有理会他，挥臂翻腕，引刀切割空间，现实的景物就像一张被翻开的纸一样四角掀起到一旁，露出了里面黑乎乎闪着星星点点亮光的虚无。

    “这倒是挺方便。”蕾蒂抱着臂试图转移话题，她看着但丁的时候觉得对方像是要发火了一样。

    “如果没人进去的话我倒是不介意先离开这鬼地方。”尼禄翻了个白眼，瞪着那边纠缠的两个人，然后挪回视线径直走进了传送门里，“就当我完全没有提出这个建议。”

    “可怜的尼禄。他似乎还没习惯这两个人的相处方式呢。”崔西说。

    蕾蒂把手扶在她肩上点了点头，然后拽着她示意一起离开。于是十秒钟之后，这里就只剩下了揪着哥哥的但丁和并不打算理会他的维吉尔。后者收刀入鞘，沉默地站在原地看向对方。

    “你打算这么拽着我到什么时候？或者你想让我把你扛回去？”

    但丁侧脸颊肌肉紧绷着，然后他放开了人，重新坐回吧台高脚椅上面。

    “扛回去？”他掀起眉毛露出一个笑容，“没想到你还乐意扛我回去。”

    “怎么，你觉得我扛不动吗？”

    “算了吧，维吉尔。你还想跟我吵这个？”

    维吉尔的眉毛依旧紧拧在一起。然后他收了那个传送空间，把阎魔刀提在身侧，一言不发地走向酒吧大门口。

    但丁舔舔嘴唇，立马跳下椅子跟了上去。

    将近十一点的路上行人已经空荡荡的，路灯昏暗的黄色灯光勉勉强强照亮着街道，虽然维吉尔并没有像弟弟那样因为酒精摄入而脸颊发红，但是迎面突如其来的低温和灌进领子的冷风依旧弄得他脚下轻飘飘的。他听见但丁在身后跟着，也并不回头，靠着人行道的墙边不紧不慢地向前走。

    “嗨，我看你也差不多嘛。——好像脚下都有点不稳了。”

    “也许吧。”他含糊地回复，转头看他，“标准是数字，不是吗？”

    “当然。”但丁说，上前搂住了维吉尔的脖子，几乎半个人蹭在他身上。他们都因为酒精而体温稍高，加上不薄的外套，身体接触的地方热乎乎的。

    维吉尔并没有抗拒他的亲密动作，他甚至把刀换了一只手拿好避免磕到对方。气氛之前就已经变得微妙了，两个人当然都不是傻子，现在可能只需要一个理由，或者谁坦诚一点。但丁迈出了第一步，然后他又迈出了一步。维吉尔不会主动说什么的，他早就知道。

    “你觉得我们不会醉吗？”维吉尔沉吟了几秒钟，问了一个莫名其妙的问题。

    “不知道。但我现在晕乎乎的。”但丁不知道这是不是因为他挂在兄长身上，那人熟悉的温度和气息都迎面扑来包裹着他，他甚至在昏暗的灯光下面抬头看见人扑闪的浅色睫毛，还有两片湿润的、紧闭的唇瓣。一切视野里的细节像是泄堤的洪水，在狭小的二人距离里向他冲过来，把相隔的空隙一点点填满，挤得人无法呼吸。

    “你应该选择传送空间。而不是在半夜的时候摇摇晃晃地挂在我身上一起走回去。”

    艰难地走了一段之后，维吉尔缓慢停下了脚步，垂着眼皮瞥向但丁。后者看起来沉溺在自己的思绪里，脸上浮现着傻乎乎的笑容，而且没有回话。

    “但丁。”

    维吉尔于是又叫了一次。然后看起来有些为难地伸手搂住了对方的腰，帮他更好地把重心转移过来。但丁借着他给的力，另一条胳膊顺势也圈上了人的脖颈。现在他们看上去真的以一个羞耻的姿势站在路中央，幸亏没什么人会幸运地目睹这一幕。

    “我大概会做噩梦的。”他直白地说道，语气里分辨不出到底是不是在开玩笑，“如果再看你消失在眼前的话。”

    “别闹小孩子脾气了。那只是个传送空间而已。”维吉尔的眉毛绞在一起，似乎是在认真地回答他。

    “你真的信噩梦的事？”但丁立马笑着反诘。

    这次换他的兄长陷入了沉默，他抿着嘴唇安静地盯着对方的眼睛看，等待他的下文。

    “不过你现在还是在跟我一起走回去，不是吗。”

    维吉尔像是被戳破了秘密的小孩。但他没表现得太明显，立即用不耐烦的语气掩饰了过去。

    “但是目前看来有人想在这站一晚上？”

    但丁摇摇头，然后挺直了。手臂依旧搭在他肩膀上调整了一下状态，他沉吟着组织语言，就像即将宣布一个重大决定一样。可是他最后一句话也没说，而是直接偏头吻在了对方的下巴上面。他凑上来的时候带着几丝淡淡的啤酒气味，用嘴唇裹住了维吉尔的一小片皮肤，舌尖小心翼翼地向前推出唇隙濡湿了那里。

    维吉尔看上去有点意外，他僵了一下紧接着配合地扶上了人的下巴帮他更好地贴过来。两秒钟之后，但丁退开了，丝毫没表现出什么不对劲的地方。

    “至少我相信噩梦的事情——我是指你做噩梦。因为你半夜会偷偷站在我床边。”

    “‘偷偷’？”

    他的表情就像是在好奇为什么对方没有吻在嘴唇上，但是不得不继续接他抛过来的话题好不让自己在斗嘴里占下风。

    “或者说那叫明目张胆。明目张胆地站在我床边一声不吭，你是想半夜吓我？”

    “我不知道吓你的行为有什么必要。”

    “你以为我不知道你站在那吗，哥哥？至少你小时候还会爬上来。”但丁带上了点埋怨的语气，“现在只知道站在那。你不敢爬我的床了？”

    维吉尔看上去脸色变差了，虽然眉眼表露的情绪依旧波澜不惊。

    “你到底想说什么？”

    但丁不回答。他只是笑着看对方，像是在炫耀什么似的。然后他站不稳地倒向了维吉尔，被后者再次一把捞住。

    “酒精让你逻辑不清晰了是吗？”

    “酒精只是让我觉得你身上很暖和。”他埋在他颈窝里面闷声说道。

    维吉尔抱着他想了想，揪着他的后领口把人从自己身上拽起来，然后捏着他的下巴吻了上去。这个吻倒是相当有侵略性，带着点好斗的意味，两条舌头互不相让地纠缠在一起，然后维吉尔直接深入到了人的喉咙，轻轻吮住他，直到彼此的呼吸余地全部被抽干，鼻腔里猛地灌入着呛辣的空气，他们才勉勉强强相互脱离。溢出的津液弄得唇瓣上泛着浅浅的水光，拉长出来的银丝断在半空，消失在充斥着喘息的空气里。

    “你现在终于反应过来了？”

    “你想让我反应什么？”他的兄长并不想理会这些暗示，揪着人的领子直接往街道旁边的巷子里面拐，“你说话变得越来越欠揍了，但丁。”

    “你想半夜揍我一顿？你不嫌累吗，维吉尔？”他虽然这么说着，但是并没有抗拒一丝一毫对方的行为，可能由于醉酒而身体瘫软，他几乎是任由维吉尔摆弄，半抱半扯最终被圈在了阴影里的一面冰冷的砖墙上。

    “看来你的确是想揍我一顿。”但丁眼神缓慢地打量着面前的人，视线从眉骨飘到鼻梁，然后又落向他的领口里若隐若现被遮蔽的锁骨，扯出了一个夸张的笑容，手指抓住了对方马甲的搭扣往外拽。

    维吉尔的胳膊靠在墙上，他比但丁高上半头，几乎这么一来直接是居高临下地俯视着在怀里的人。他冷淡地看着但丁试图松开自己的马甲扣子，喉咙里只是发出轻哼，一言不发地偏头过去咬住了对方的耳朵，并不温柔地用舌头描摹着那个有点发热的耳廓，接着舌尖探向里面来回滑动。

    被舔吻的人打了一个激灵。湿滑的东西侵入他耳朵的时候又痒又麻，随即习惯之后快感就悄然缠了上来，他不知道自己是否应该庆幸维吉尔这么长时间没跟他上过床之后还记得他敏感在哪里。上一次像一个世纪以前，那时候他们两个人脑子都有点不清醒——可能清醒的时间段二人都在打架。

    虽然现在也谈不上有多清醒。

    他吻到一半狠力咬了一口，但丁被痛感弄得惊喘出声，报复性地拽开了对方的马甲搭扣，然后上去捏着领口处的小拉链往下面扯。

    维吉尔对自己的行为丝毫不感到歉意，他享受地品尝着嘴里弥散开的淡淡血腥味，咂咂舌头松开了对方，缓慢阖了一下眼皮看向他。

    “别着急来问我的感受。”但丁说着就把那个小拉链拉到了底，手掌摸着蹭上了自己兄长精致雕刻的腰线，攀爬到胸口直奔主题，指尖捉住了那两颗尚还柔软的肉粒揉捏起来，指腹压着它在淡色的乳晕上面轻轻打着转。

    “如果这就是你能做的全部的话——那根本就不算什么，相比你把阎魔刀捅进我胸口的时候，这就像是在挠痒痒。”

    维吉尔知道但丁在说刚才咬的那一口。但他对此不置可否，继续保持着缄默，直接拨开了对方的皮带扣，往后摆高手臂将那条带子从裤腰上面扯了下来。

    “也许我应该管管你迫不及待的手。”

    他语气平淡地说，擒住人的腕部强行让其脱离自己的身体，把两只手捏在一起按在他头顶的墙壁，用皮带禁锢着缠紧。

    但丁扭动着下意识反抗，但是挣扎了几次之后就挂起笑容不动了。他从容地扫视着维吉尔脸上的细微表情变化，舔了舔嘴唇扬起下巴，似乎是在继续索要对方的亲吻。

    年长的那个用手掌蹭着对方的腕骨，手指缓缓摩擦过掌纹往上探，挤进了指缝里面与他十指相扣。

    “你怎么开始搞些黏黏糊糊的东西了，维吉尔？”但丁心满意足地抓着他的手如此戏谑道，“我以为你把我绑起来是为了跟我炫耀什么技巧。”

    “这些你都想比吗，说真的，但丁？”对方蹙了眉毛问，语气里好像带着点笑意。

    “难道不是你什么都想比过我才行？”他立马反驳。

    维吉尔的唇瓣蠕动了一下，他想说点什么但最后决定不开口。接着他把手松开，拍拍对方的大臂示意他乖乖待好，然后抓着但丁的打底衫下摆，同时用力把他们向上掀起来直到暴露出整个胸膛。两颗粉色的小乳头像是尚未盛开的花苞一样邀请着人，维吉尔把手掌贴在但丁的胸肌上面，它们因为没有绷劲而揉捏起来手感弹软，过分用力的动作换来下面的人几声绵长的轻叹。他丝毫不想掩饰什么，尤其还是在自己兄长面前。

    维吉尔瞥了但丁一眼，然后搂着他的后腰把人稍微拉近，口腔直接含入了他的一侧乳首。那人先是用牙齿轻轻碰了碰，配合着小幅度的吮吸，舌面压在其上，舔舐到整片乳晕，直到它的口感开始变得硬挺起来，才开始抵着乳头用舌尖来回拨弄。一系列的蹂躏让那粒嫩肉上沾满了粘滑的唾液，湿漉漉的。

    被服务的人往前挺送着自己的身体，笑眯眯地看他认认真真地埋头在自己的胸膛啃咬，一侧完了又是另一侧，直到两边的乳头都被折磨得红肿而发痛。但丁感到自己的胯下被困得难受，实际上刚才维吉尔绑住他的时候他就已经完完全全硬起来了，现在这么一弄，下身迫切抚慰的渴望就燃烧的更旺。

    “能不能着急一点，我还不知道你这么慢热呢。”

    他清了清嗓子这么提醒着对方，被绑在头顶的手臂稍微调整了一个舒服的姿势，抬起一条腿挤进维吉尔的胯间，感到人柔软而温暖的大腿内侧紧紧贴着自己，用膝盖前后蹭着那里隔一层布料的凸起形状，试图让他意识到自己没什么耐心。

    维吉尔好像并不在意自己的节奏，无论如何他看起来没有做出改变的意思，似乎在享受吊对方胃口的绝佳过程，就像品尝一系列美味的菜肴，在开胃前菜享用完毕之后才能上主菜。

    “我不管怎么做你都有话说是不是？”

    “你想在这种时候斗嘴？”但丁反问道。

    “吻都堵不住你，看来得用点别的东西。”

    他低声说，接着把两根手指塞进了但丁嘴里。后者顺从地把它们含入了口腔，用滑软的内壁顶着指节侧面，舌头轻轻舔舐着指腹，嘴唇尽量全部裹住它们，前前后后地吮吸起来。维吉尔撑开了人的嘴角好让他分泌更多唾液，在里面与人的舌头相互碾过，配合对方的吞吐不断抽出再插入。

    然后他拽下了但丁本来已经松松垮垮的裤子让它们直线滑落到脚踝处，又去扒人的四角内裤到大腿下半的位置，让勃起的炽热性器终于暴露出来，就着手指上对方唾液的润滑，握住它开始套弄起来。维吉尔的手指紧紧圈着那根柱体，拇指故意用力蹭过龟头和冠状沟，然后撸动到底顶在囊袋上面，又逆时针滑上去再次重复。但丁咬着下唇收紧了臀部肌肉开始向他的方向推送胯部，想获得对方更多的触碰，喉结开始不安分地上下滑动起来，吞咽连续不断。

    接着他获得了维吉尔凑上来的又一个吻。这次像是个温存，他柔软的唇瓣首先落在了人的眼皮上面，抿了一下他的睫毛之后下移到了鼻尖，然后才是嘴，他的舌头只是徘徊在浅浅的位置不往深处走，然后用牙齿轻轻叼着人的下嘴唇往外吮吸着拉扯，紧接着放开了对方。

    “我喜欢那个吻，哥哥——相比你试图呛死我的那种。”

    维吉尔并不表态，他沉默着看着对方此刻有点迷离的眼神，不知道那是因为酒精的余韵还是情欲的浸染。两秒后那人腾出一只手开始解自己的皮带，直至自己梆硬的阴茎从裤子敞开的小缝隙里探出头来，他徘徊在但丁性器上的手就沿着大腿侧面钻进了股缝之间。柔软挺翘的臀瓣挤着那几根并不温柔的手指，墙上的人条件反射地吸了口气往前面躲过去，差点直接倚进对方怀里。

    “你怕什么。”他声音低沉，紧接着一根手指没有任何提示地进入了但丁干涩的后穴里，逼得后者浑身猛烈地颤抖了一下，敏感地挺着腰收紧了穴口，死死咬着维吉尔的指头不放。

    但丁半开玩笑地瞪了对方一眼，怪罪他像是在自己身上撒气，不带润滑地粗鲁扩张后面那个紧致的地方。

    “刚才是谁还在挑衅我？”于是维吉尔紧接着追问。

    恶魔猎人吞咽着勾出一个笑容：“你可别让我觉得快要睡着了。”

    维吉尔立马示威一样地把手指又往里面送了送，直到强迫着对方排斥挤压自己的肠壁完全吞入整根，修长的食指进到底的时候差不多正好能刮蹭到埋在里面的秘密禁区，于是用指尖稍微寻觅了一下，照着那里若有若无地揉弄，然后拧转着再慢慢退离出来，重新顶回去。但丁当然知道对方还在吊着自己的胃口，他知道手指只能勉强操到前列腺，却依旧磨磨蹭蹭地不赶紧扩开那里。

    随后，他的另一只手掰开了结实的臀瓣，让小穴充分暴露出来好防止他夹得太紧，食指半退在满是褶皱的入口的时候，维吉尔塞入了第二根，从一开始就撑开成V字型向里面开拓空间，狠狠地顶着四周收缩的软壁，把狭窄的穴道挤开到最大。

    但丁不适地哼了一声，扭动了一下臀部好适应里面的异物感，被撕扯的轻微疼痛和快慰正弥散到他的小腹，抓着人直往下坠，让他本来就用不上什么力气的身体更加绵软，只得勉强用被捆住的手紧贴墙面不让自己滑下去。好在维吉尔看出了这一点，于是他往前挪了半步顺势揽着他的腰把人搂进了怀里，然后就钻进去了第三根指头。

    这种宽度已经足够把人撑开，年长者就着少量粘滑的肠液，三根手指在里面翻滚着搅弄着，直至穴口已经褶皱松弛了一些，微微发红，泛着亮晶晶的水渍。然后他恋恋不舍地又停留了一会儿才终于全部撤出来，把对方分泌的液体抹在自己的性器前段，随意套弄了两下。

    气氛沉默得只剩下但丁正努力调整节奏的喘息声，冰凉的墙壁已经被他肉体的温度加热了些许，空气逐渐变得粘稠起来，配以巷子里面极其昏暗的灯光，即使还没进入正题，淫靡就已经得像是两只偷腥的猫正相互满足着彼此。

    他们相互对视了一眼，接着维吉尔把但丁从怀里放出去，拧着人的肩膀让他转过身，重新抓住他被束缚的双手狠狠顶在墙壁上面，扶着自己的性器近乎粗暴地进入了他。但丁埋低着脑袋闷声呻吟着把臀部翘高，好让他插入的时候能不像是碾压般地侵略那么疼，他深吸了几口气，唇瓣之间根本吞不回细细碎碎的抽气和残破的喘息声，于是便毫无保留地全部吐了出来。

    维吉尔的性器被紧缩的肠壁狠狠夹着，但他看上去并不介意这种排斥一样的收缩，就算湿软的内衬裹住硬的发疼的性器，他依旧狠力地往里面顶，直至囊袋贴上人的臀瓣，轻轻挤压着彼此。

    “……你可以快点。”但丁开口，强笑着向自己的兄长索要更多。

    对方的肉柱已经碾过了他那个凸起的敏感地带，随着自己的一点点动作在体内搅动，把本就不宽敞的地方填的满满当当，制造着一些拉扯似的痛感。

    年长的人不理会自己弟弟急不可耐的要求，只是缓缓向外面撤出大部分，推着胯部重新在操到最里面。他没抓着人手腕的另一只手摩挲着但丁的后腰窝，爬上脊背又游移到胸前，故意揪着一颗肉粒向上提拉，在指腹间轻轻搓弄。

    被死死压在墙上的人几乎没有哪处是自由的，他低垂着脑袋，舌头不安地在口腔里来回搅动，被兄长钳制的感觉很微妙，虽然隐隐约约有些不爽，但是满足和扭曲的快慰占了大半，弄得人此刻只想把身体送到他前面任由他狠狠地在自己内部顶撞蹂躏。

    维吉尔加快了抽插的频率，他开始的幅度很大，几乎每次都整根进入到底，把又薄又脆弱的穴口摩擦得像是要渗出血来。他知道操哪个位置让人最爽，他仗着自己还记得的那些小秘密把一切都弄得暴露无遗。后来维吉尔干脆不每次都顶的那么用力，直接停在里面敏感的地方小幅度反复刺激，囊袋拍打臀瓣的声音变得越来越密集，堆积在一起，羞耻得让人无法忽视。

    但丁被动地顺从着他的动作，只能张开嘴粗重地喘息，来不及吞咽下去的津液从舌尖拉着长长的银丝滴落下去。他清晰地听到自己心脏撞击胸腔的声音，脑袋里反复响过的嗡鸣，还有气声的呻吟，被每次顶入打断，然后又用震颤的沙哑嗓音重新低吼着叫出来。

    他们像是交欢的猛兽一样，把这场带着原始粗野气息的性爱扯向最高点。

    当维吉尔的手再次从他身后握住他的阴茎的时候，但丁几乎被逼到了悬崖边沿，那急躁的上下撸动让他的呻吟有点变调，过多的舒爽和快感反复上涌，像潮水一样呛入他的鼻子，让人无法呼吸。他用细微的叫声喊着兄长的名字，语气温柔的能捏出水来，他感到身体就像一盘扶不起形状的散沙，思维已经变得涣散，只想软在对方的怀里达到那个释放一切的高潮。

    年长者上前咬住了身下人的肩头，感到牙齿下面的肌肉一阵颤抖，那具身体突然之间紧绷着前倾，然后悉数射在了他手指之间。因为高潮而有节律地收缩的肠壁一下一下地咬着对方的阴茎，像是最后的邀请和默许。维吉尔于是在里面狠狠地进入最后一次，把二人紧紧钉在一起，然后射在了他的身体里面。

    喘息声此起彼伏在高潮的余韵之间。年长者没有着急撤出来，而是拽松了人手腕的皮带，抚着上面被勒出的红痕从后面抱住了自己的弟弟。他的鼻尖蹭在人的脖颈侧面，嗅着属于但丁的气味，阖上眼皮落下几个轻吻。后者哼笑出声，身体还浸在疲惫中，偏过头来回吻在维吉尔的鼻梁。

    “原来你真的会温存……？”但丁哑着嗓子失笑道。

    “不满意？”对方语气依旧平淡，只不过里面夹带着浅浅的喘息。

    他摇摇头，起身缓缓脱离了维吉尔，环着人的腰正面抱上去，把脸埋在了他的颈窝和锁骨。

    维吉尔露出了一个不明显的笑容，他配合地也用一只手搂着对方的肩膀，手指落在他半长的头发里面小幅度揉弄着。天边已经泛起了些许亮色，小巷的墙头三三两两落了几只会鸣叫的小鸟，但是路灯尚未熄灭，这里洒下的昏暗黄光依旧。

    等到维吉尔回过神去的时候，发现但丁已经在自己怀里睡着了。

 

 

 

 

 

——FIN——

 

 

 

~~所以最后弟弟还是不得不被传送空间带了回去bu~~

**Author's Note:**

> 写完之后我觉得不对劲，他们竟然有钱去酒吧喝这么多酒。2333……
> 
> 以及好想看D抢V的食物然后手被插在桌子上啊。


End file.
